the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blasters Gallery
This is the gallery of the many blasters used by the characters of The Equestrian Resistance Series. Heroes AT-34 Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Zim's AT-34 Heavy Blaster Pistol Nyx's S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Nyx's S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol Scootaloo's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster.png|Scootaloo's BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Rainbow dash s blastech dl 44 blaster by stu artmcmoy17-da21cou.png|Rainbow Dash's BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Blythe's H&K33 w Plasma Blaster.png|Blythe Baxter's M7-RU Plasma Blaster (mounted on her H&K33A2 assault rifle) RT-32 Blaster.png|The Pets' RT-32 Blaster Pistol Youngmee Song's Penetrator MB-450 sporting blaster pistol.png|Youngmee Song's Penetrator MB-450 sporting blaster pistol Sue Patterson's SC-4 Blaster Pistol.png|Sue Patterson's SC-4 Blaster Pistol Jasper Jones' HL-27 Blaster Pistol.png|Jasper Jones' HL-27 Blaster Pistol M-555 Plasma Blaster.png|Steam Exavator's M-555 Plasma Blaster I-37 Pump Blaster.png|Barret Barricade's I-37 Pump Blaster Elsa's Q2 Hold-Out Blaster Pistol.png|Elsa's Q2 Hold-Out Blaster Pistol Jasmine's EE-3 Carbine rifle.png|Jasmine's EE-3 cabine blaster rifle Figge's E-11 Blaster.png|Figge's E-11 Blaster Rifle Octavia Melody's ELG-3A Blaster pistol.png|Octavia Melody's ELG-3A Blaster Pistol Vinyl Scratch's SE-14r blaster pistol.png|Vinyl Scratch's SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster Pistol DC-88 blaster.png|Hi Five Ghost's DC-88 Blaster pistol Nick Wilde's DL-18 Blaster.png|Nick Wilde's DL-18 Heavy Blaster Pistol Uray's quadruple plasma shotgun.png|Uray's quadruple plasma shotgun Merida's Bowcaster.png|Merida's Bowcaster PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Eddy's PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol (variant II).png|Edd's PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Ed's PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistol Hanah Streaker's DC-17 Blaster Pistol.png|Hanah Streaker's DC-17 Blaster Pistol Roberta's WESTAR-35 blaster pistol.png|Roberta Bravo's WESTAR-35 Heavy Blaster Pistol Tempest Shadow's DE-10 Blaster pistol.png|Tempest Shadow's DE-10 Blaster pistol Captain Calaeno's Weequay Blaster Pistol.png|Captain Calaleno's Weeqay Blaster Pistol Lois Griffin's DT-12 Blaster Pistol.png|Lois Griffn's DT-12 Heavy Blaster pistol Selena's Bowcaster.png|Selena's Bowcaster July's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster.png|July's BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ELG-3A_blaster_pistol_-_SW_Card_Trader.png|Pad'me's ELG-3A Blaster Pistol Naboo_Blaster.png|Naboo S-5 Heavy Blaster pistol DC-15_blaster_rifle_-_SW_Card_Trader.png|Clone Troopers' DC-15 blaster rifle DC-15A_blaster_-_SW_Card_Trader.png|Clone Troopers' DC-15A blaster rifle received_1210882042257391_zpsztlhzzyi.jpeg|Clone Commandoes and Gregor's DC-17 IWS Blaster Peterson's SSK-17 Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Peterson's SSK-17 Heavy Blaster pistol Hera-s-Blaster-star-wars-rebels-37987362-500-345.jpg|Hera Syndulla's Blurgg-1120 Blaster Pistol WeaponDL-18_big-65b6ebf6.png|Kanan Jarrus' BlasTech DL-18 Heavy Blaster Pistol Sabine's_Blasters.png|Sabine Wren's WESTAR 35 Blaster Pistols Zeb's_Bo-Rifle_Diagram.jpg|Zeb's Lasan Honor Guard AB-75 Bo-Rifle A180_-_DICE.png|Jyn Erso's A-180 Blaster Pistol X-8_Night_Sniper_battlefront.png|Lando's X-8 Night Sniper Blaster Pistol Ace Uno's EE-4 Blaster rifle.png|Ace Uno's EE-4 Blaster rifle Ace Uno's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster.png|Ace Uno's BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Ace Uno's A180 Blaster Pistol.png|Ace Uno's A180 Blaster Pistol Weapon-stub.png|Han Solo's DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Bowcaster-SW.png|Chewbacca's Bowcaster Z260 Heavy Blaster Pistol.png|Thorn Flower's Z260 Heavy Blaster Pistol G309-CFE Blaster Rifle.png|Joshian Lamb's G309 CFE Blaster Rifle G309-CFE Blaster Pistol.png|Joshian Lamb's G309 CFE Blaster Pistol PWT-50b heavy repeating cannon.png|Graze Talabus' PWT-50b Heavy Repeating Cannon SZ-77 Light Repeating Blaster pistol.png|Kogger-88's SZ-77 Light Repeating Blaster pistol Villains E5carbine.jpg|Droids' E5 Blaster carbine rifle Grievance Striker.png|Grievance Striker (General Grievous' Blaster) Nightmare Empire E-11 Blaster.png|Nightmare Empire E-11 Blaster Rifle Nightmare Empire SE-14r blaster pistol.png|The Nightmare Empire Terror Troopers' SE-14r light repeating blaster pistol Changling soldier E-11 Blaster.png|Changling Troopers' E-11 Blaster Rifle General Hornet's Sonn Blas F-11D Blaster Rifle.png|General Hornet's Sonn Blas F-11D Blaster Rifle Changling Order Sonn Blas F-11D Blaster Rifle.png|The Changling Order Sonn-Blas F-11D Blaster Rifle BN-55 Blaster Pistol.png|Sargent Savage's BN-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol Vicky's Westar-34 blaster pistol.png|Vicky's Westar-34 blaster pistol Captain Hook's Weequay Blaster Pistol.png|Captain Hook's Weequay Blaster Pistol Neptune's KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle.png|Neptune's KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle Neptune's KYD-21 Blaster Pistol.png|Neptune's KYD-21 Blaster Pistol Rouge's EE-3 Carbine rifle.png|Rouge's EE-3 Carbine rifle Rouge's Westar-34 blaster pistol.png|Rogue's WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol WESTAR35-SWE.jpg|Westar Carbine Blaster (used by Death Watch, Nite Owls, and Clan Saxon) WESTAR35BlasterPistol-CON.png|WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol (used by Madalorians) bronkalusa_4b948dd770f595467f1d2c853a8eb6a2.jpg|Kallus' Bo-Rifle DT-29_Blaster_Pistol.png|Kennic's DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol DLT-19_DICE.png|DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle (used by Stormtroopers, and Death Troopers) E-11D Death Trooper Blaster.png|E-11D Death Trooper Blaster SE-14r light repeating blaster.png|Death Troopers' SE-14r light repeating blaster E-11_blaster_rifle_DICE.png|E-11 Blaster Carbine (of the Galactic Empire) WeaponDT-12_big-625c17bd.png|Greedo's DT-12 Blaster Pistol SWBobafett.png|Boba Fett's EE-3 Carbine Blaster Leo's DH-X Heavy Blaster Rifle.png|Leo's DH-X Heavy Blaster Rifle Leo's EE-3 Carbine rifle.png|Leo's EE-3 Carbine rifle Leo's Westar-34 blaster pistol.png|Leo's WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Gallery Pages Category:Blasters